Back To The Future
by 5800
Summary: What happens when Finn finally rids the land of Ooo of all its evil ? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Corruption.

I really don't know how it happened, or even why it happened. Times have changed, Ooo has changed from its once bright appearance to a land stained with blood, sugar and tears. I am not at liberty to reveal my identity to you, but I will tell you what has happened from the very beginning till the end.

It began with him, one whom we held so dear and close to our hearts, that fact that he did it was the worst blow that was dealt. I suppose it began when he turned twenty, he had changed from the little boy he was into a handsome young man. The kingdom rejoiced when they heard that their beloved Princess was engaged to the hero, an even greater celebration took place when they were married a fortnight after. But that was not how it began, dear reader it would be a crime if I steered away from the topic, forgive me for my age and my ailments interfere with my narration at times. This is how it most likely began.

He had decided that before he turned twenty he would go on a great journey and rid the land of Ooo of all its monsters, villains and evil-doers. He had been gone for a year and when he returned, true to his word not an evil-doer was to be seen. But there was a change in him, his policies towards evil and anything which was slightly evil was to eliminate it once and for all. With no remorse he drew his blade on anything he considered evil.

At first we all thought that it we all thought that any evil in the land had to be cleansed with an iron fist but then we realised that everyone good or bad, tall or short had to right to a fair trial. But Finn slaughtered them all the same in his zealous quest to keep the candy kingdom safe. Marceline was next on his list, all the former liking that he had for the vampire lady had evaporated, she was a threat and had to be taken care off. He could not bring himself to finish her off and hence banished her to the nightosphere. The once famous axe-bass was then cast into to flames as if to sever off all ties with the sexy vampire lady.

After his marriage it only became worse, for now the land of Ooo had been rid of all its evil inhabitants Finn lost all purpose. Perhaps it was then that the warrior blood in him stirred, it had long replaced the hero blood that once resided in his body. He became paranoid, fearing that others rulers would take the throne from him, poor Bubblegum was helpless, she too lost it and joined him in his purpose. She had finally perfected a formula to make the candy people invulnerable to fear. Finn built up an army of candy-lings and wherever he went he saw and he conquered. Ooo had reached the ultimate utopian state, freedom of speech was a joke. Night time curfews had been imposed. No one dared to leave or enter the candy kingdom. This unfortunately was only the beginning, over time Bubblegum had lost the voice of reason that once defined her sole existence. She had become just as zealous, paranoid and hard-hearted as her husband.

With her help he sought to conquer the entire planet and then to unknown frontiers. As crazy as she seemed to be she never lost her flair for science and till date many agree that that has been the best explanation for Finn's unending victories.

_**A/N: Please review guys, whatever you thought of the story I'd like to hear in words. Whether it sucked or was an acceptable read I'd like to know :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Recollection.

That was how it all began, I can only hope that you are still with us reader, for it is paramount that you understand the nature of the task that you are about to undertake.

Today's log will begin with Marceline, on how he banished her, how she and a few others fought valiantly but how it was all in vain.

It was just like any other day for the vampire lady, my sources lead me to believe that she was polishing that infamous axe-bass of hers. Perhaps she could sense something was wrong, perhaps not. But one thing was for sure she was preparing for battle, it was at sunset that he struck. He had come with an army of candy warriors, he walked to the entrance of her cottage and knocked at her door. As always she answered by kissing him on the cheek, a flirtatious act that would make him blush, but that was in the past. Now that embarrassment was replaced with hate, he looked at her, his eyes burning with rage and drew his sword. The first blow was struck across her face, she looked at him in shock. Disbelief was written all over her face, she hissed in pain, but was too slow.

By then I had intervened, bought the girl some time but she chose her own fate and decided to battle him. The outcome was not a pleasant one as she found herself being sucked into the nightosphere. I watched, there was nothing more to be done, nothing more I could have done for her. And so with a heavy heart I called off the attack and retreated back. Back where you may wonder, but once again I do not have the liberty or the luxury of safety to disclose these details at the moment.

Every little detail counts for him as well as us, hence I cannot reveal or describe much of what happened that day, but I can say that she fought valiantly. A rare quality, a quality that made me do something rash, something that all the members of the table forbid me to do. You see no one really believed that I had changed, but amnesia does a lot to you, it takes a heavy toll on you. Once again I ask you the reader to be patient while you read the ramblings of an old man. Where was I ? Yes, so at night when all was clear I opened it, the portal to the nightosphere in a desperate attempt to find her, save what was left of her soul before it was completely corrupted by the darkness of the nightosphere.

I had heard of the monstrous being, the lord of darkness, her father who sucked the souls of unfortunate travellers who passed through his domain, engaging him in a fight would be a waste of time and precious resources. My mission was to be a simple grab and run deal, find the girl, grab her and scram.

There is a popular rumour that one must face one's greatest fear in the nightosphere. Like a fool I dispelled that rumour for silly wives talk but learnt the hard way that all rumours have a grain of truth in them.

When I entered the nightosphere, it looked calm. There was no sign of Marceline or her dad, in fact the whole place reminded me of my former home. And there was my bed, there was someone in it. As I pulled the blanket off, I saw her again. It was my late wife, she was alive and well again. She beckoned me to sit by her side, I complied still awestruck at seeing her again. She started laughing hysterically and slowly melted into nothing. I felt my knees going weak as I saw my beloved die a second time. I heard a soft, raspy chuckle in the background, "come to have your soul sucked ? " it asked. I turned around to face him, the lord of darkness. He began to begin the ritual of soul sucking, but to his dismay and my triumph he could not. I must say dear reader that till date I am extremely proud of my achievement, you see I had taken a few precautions before I made my journey. Using magic, dark in nature, I split my soul, leaving part of it back home. These type of things when consumed must be consumed in whole and to my delight I found the lord of darkness squirming in pain. " If you've come for my daughter you'll find her in my lair, but if any harm befalls her then I will destroy Ooo. " said he in his calm but raspy voice.

Believe me when I say this, the hardest part of my mission was on how I was going to convince her to come back with me. When I reached the lair, I saw her, her long, silky black hair covered her face. I went up to her, she hissed, warning me to keep my distance. Ignoring it I ventured forward, slowly I parted the hair that covered her face, she scratched my hand as I finally pushed the hair away. She looked up, surprised to see that I had been the one to call her back. Her face still bore the gash that he had made with his sword, I suspected that she could have healed herself in a flash but didn't want to, perhaps it was a reminder of the hurt she felt inside. At first she wasn't ready to come back but when I revealed the fate of her axe-bass she was more than willing to come back and join the cause. Opening a portal from the nightosphere to anyother realm is almost impossible, it was made with a view to keep all its residents in. Using our combined power i.e. me, Marceline and her father we were able to open the portal. As we made our journey I closed the portal behind us just in case her dad changed her mind.

This was how we gained one of our most powerful allies.

I would never admit this publicly but touching Marceline's hair reminded me of my wife for a second, I couldn't help but smile that day. Forgive this old man for his transgressions.

_**A/N: A word of thanks to mantisrock1 and adventuretime regularshow MAD whose encouragement has made the second chapter possible. As always, your feedback matters so RNR. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - There's Gum In My Hair.

Once again reader I must begin by asking you if you have read the previous entry well, for in the end it is your decision that will decide the outcome of this war.

Today's report is about someone you hold dear to you, someone like Marceline. Perhaps you've concluded that we're talking about Princess Bubblegum, in which case you are completely right. But where to begin, dear reader ?

I can speak volumes and volumes on the subject, but now is not the time. I will try my best to keep it short and as relevant as possible. After bringing Marceline from the nightosphere my position as a member of the table was in jeopardy. But Marceline came to my aid, threatening that if I was kicked from the table, lets call it the high council, then she would render her services to him(by now I expect you to know who 'him' refers to). With this act my place in the council was permanent and in the bargain I found myself and Marceline working together in a recon mission.

We were to infiltrate the kingdom and take the queen hostage. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it ? But it wasn't, I was detected pretty soon, Marceline on the other hand with her vampire powers was able to shapeshift into a candy citizen and avoid detection. While I made my escape and made sure that I was out of reach, I waited for the vampire lady to turn up, where was she I thought, for you see the first rays of sunlight were peeping out from behind the clouds. And after what seemed like ages she finally arrived, flying in her bat form. Her skin had shrivelled up and she looked to be in great pain, I quickly grabbed her and hid her under my robe. Then we made our journey back to the council's location, it was here that she finally came out of her hiding spot, she seemed alright at the moment.

When it was finally our turn to be debriefed I reported that the recon mission had been a failure but Marceline disagreed, she then went on to inform the council of how she was able to infiltrate the candy castle and was able to recruit Lady Rainicorn as an informant. By this time, the sun had risen and she went on to add that if not for the prompt action that I had taken she would not have been able to stand before the council. At first we were a little wary about working with Lady Rainicorn, who was close to Bubblegum but it was her love for Jake which finally convinced us that she truly worked for us.

You see there was one thing that the man, that he overlooked, his relationship with Jake. The dog had been a faithful companion but when he saw his friend going down the wrong path he did what a good friend ought to do, he stood up to him. Enraged by Jake's decision, he drew his sword and slashed away. He had left Jake to die, thinking that the magic Jake possessed would be of no use but he was wrong. Jake survived, maimed and mangled, barely alive. We found him and took his body back with us and so a new ally was gained.

When Lady Rainicorn found out, she was furious but we had entrusted her with a task and she carried it out well.

Once again reader, I assume that I bore you but you must know the details at least the ones we can spare. This is how we get our intel on Bubblegum and till date most of it has been reliable. And the following is what we have learned :

The queen is remorseful of her actions and within her still lies her old voice of reason. At times she seems to be paranoid, scared of an attack on the candy kingdom. We suspect that he is behind it, he is the one who fuels her paranoia. Because of this and her love for her husband she helps him in his quest to conquer new lands. We honestly believe that at some point in the near future, if Bubblegum can be made to listen to the voice of reason then she will prove to be a great ally. We have also learnt that she has perfected a formula for making candy-lings immune to fear and nearly indestructible, this formula must be destroyed no matter the cost, for if the formula goes into its production phase then he can never be stopped. Smart minds from the council are already working over the clock to make an anti-formula, of which none have worked yet.

Many lives are on the line, Lady Rainicorn's especially, but we find solace in the fact that he isn't a very bright spark and lacks a formal education, on the other hand Bubblegum, his wife, worries us. Eventually when the time is right we will have to kidnap her either by stealth or force.

These details that we have on the queen, as insignificant as they seem have proved to be usefull a countless number of times. I can only hope that you feel the same reader, the council has taken a vote and in time we feel we can reveal our location and make the picture clearer for your. I can only hope that your patience bears with me for there is much at stake and you must know the details.

_**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions Ryan M, now about the narrator's identity there are subtle hints scattered within the story. Part of me would like to reveal the narrator's identity but I'd like to keep it under wraps for now. Hope you like this chapter and as usual RnR. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Eww, Like, What The Lump !

Welcome back reader, time is short and I can not afford to waste it. If you can recall, the council took a vote on whether our location should be revealed and to your good fortune the vote is in your favour, but only by a landslide. As I write this, I realise that this log can no longer be treated as a mere scrap of paper for were it to fall into the wrong hands it would prove to be disastrous.

The entry that you are about to read is about lumpy space and its inhabitants. Why lumpy space you ask ? Because that is where we are, it is our home, HQ, whatever you like to call it. You see it is here that we are truly safe for he can not pass into this dimension without a portal, a portal that was destroyed when things got out of control. I do pity that frog at times but what is done, is done.

You may then naturally wonder how we travel between Ooo and Lumpy space, to reveal such a secret would only be seen as an act of treason against the council of Ooo. Keeping that in mind I will attempt to give you a rough sketch of how we travel without revealing too much. Try to picture how a door works, when you open it and go across to point two with reference to the first point. You can also go back to the first point because the door is still open. Now imagine a door whose hinges are connected to a spring, you go across and it closes by itself behind you. That is pretty much how the portal works when you leave from lumpy space, it closes itself and leaves no trace. Getting back to lumpy space is an entirely different matter and a much more complex one. I will not reveal how this feat is achieved for security purposes. Intel leads us to believe that Bubblegum is working on a trans-dimensional portal generator, fortunately for us the device is a failure as all it does is create miniature black holes which seal themselves in a matter of seconds.

Lumpy space princess or LSP as you know her did something quite unexpected, when the war broke out she offered us political asylum in her dimension. Though at first she was a little reluctant at letting me enter, she kept our past differences aside and let me enter. Her parents were proud of their daughter when they heard of her noble actions. Knowing LSP, she probably provided us political asylum because she was tired of living as a hobo, her act of so called kindness put her back in her parents good books.

We will now discuss the short term and long term effects of living in lumpy space. Short term effects include bouts of nausea, giddiness and drastic mood swings, while long term effects include a gradual increase in height due to decreased gravity, an increase in heart strain and an altered sense of perception. Though I cannot confirm the long term effects of lumpy space, this is the general conclusion given by scientists working for the council.

Though we have been granted amnesty in lumpy space, many of us chose to stay back in Ooo. After all there's no place like home. I would have prefered to stay back in Ooo but he had my lair torched. To give you a rough estimate only a hundred citizens from Ooo made the journey across, out of which twenty of them are council members. One particular citizen who made the journey across was Beemo, you may wonder why I mentioned its name, you see Beemo has been an integral part of our operations. It no longer resembles that videogame thingy, instead we have been able to fuse its processor and memory modules to an old computer like thing we found near the ruins of a human civilisation.

And so Beemo became Beemax, a powerful super computer that serves no purpose. You see many a times I have disagreed with the council on a few subjects, modifying Beemo was one of them. First of all, what use would a supercomputer be to us. Secondly, it goes against ethics, Beemo was a sentient being and so reformatting his memory module was a crime. Unfortunately no one gave a hoot for this old man's words.

Sometimes I wonder if we really are the good guys, after all the line that separates good and bad is a murky one waiting to be crossed. If I have strayed from the topic I can only beg for your patience and forgiveness, you see my ailments only get worse by the day and medical supplies are running short and I refuse to use them when there are others who are in greater pain.

Reader be warned that no matter how irrelevant this may seem, these words and details will prove important to give you a fighting chance against him when you arrive.

_**A/N: Ruby Sword : figured out who the narrator is ? Its someone quite unexpected. Feel free to post who you think it is though I will reveal this mystery narrator when the time is right.**_

_**Readers feel free to post who you think the narrator might be and as always RnR. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Old Hobbies.

Hello reader, as I write this I can cheerfully say that things are looking up. Supplies were dwindling but a successfull raid has changed all that, with more supplies we can now take a breather and plan our attacks more precisely and accurately. With my medicines back in stock I feel much better and will be able to fill you in on the details with much more relevance. If you're wondering about the raid and you most probably are then know that is was orchestrated by Lady Rainicorn and the Duke of Nuts. We chose the Duke of Nuts for his intricate knowledge of the candy castle's layout. How else do you think he managed to consume so much pudding, unharmed ?

Bubblegum's paranoia worsens as our raids grow more daring . We now fear for Rainicorn's safety, it is only a matter of time before she is discovered. And as such the council has come to a unanimous decision, we either kidnap Bubblegum or bail Rainicorn out. The logic behind this is simple, Bubblegum if given enough time will quickly deduce the mole's identity, on the other hand kidnapping the queen will keep Rainicorn safe and will allow her to continue her role as a mole.

After a lengthy and heated debate we have come to the conclusion that Bubblegum must be kidnapped and she must be kidnapped immediately. The task of kidnapping the queen has been entrusted to me and to me entirely. Though I would love to disagree to the snide remarks from my colleagues I find that just this once I must agree because according to everyone else kidnapping princesses is what I do best. Marceline would have been my first choice as my team member but she's a little preoccupied fiddling with a new thingamajig device, she says with it we will be able to insert ideas into Bubblegum's head, she calls the technique inception.

Nevertheless I have placed my confidence in the three members of my team, Billy the great, the demented magic man and the Duke of Nuts. Armed with my demonic eye which allows the bearer to alter reality to a certain extent and my team member's unique skills, we set off. We had planned, calculated and compensated for all the probabilities of this mission, nothing would go wrong or so we thought. We were wrong, very, very wrong. The one thing which we left out of our calculations were his recklessness. If not for Billy's strength, the magic man's tricks, the Duke's persuasive tongue and my powers our plan would have been compromised. We managed to injure Finn, Billy almost killed him but we stopped him for the killing blow must be administered by the chosen one, you are the chosen one reader and it is by your blade that Finn must die.

Carrying the body of the unconscious queen sent a shiver down my spine, this action that I was carrying out felt so familiar as if it was a hobby of mine yet I felt so distant from that part of my life now, at this moment. In the past Finn would have rescued her by now, but here he was unable to even follow us. Bubblegum still looked pretty but she had become frail, she looked sickly, perhaps it was the stress.

None of us said a word as we travelled back to lumpy space, we were dead tired and a little shocked, none of us had been expecting Finn's ambush back at the castle. When we had finally reached the council HQ, we were pleased to have finished the task. As the council members gathered we shook hands and parted off to our own seats at the table of members waiting to hear what was next.

The council had first decided to have a large round of applause in our honour. I looked at fellow team mates, none of us seemed too happy even though the mission had been successfull it could have gone better. The next topic on the council's list was on Bubblegum and what would be done with her. Surprisingly I saw Marceline raise her hand as she made an attempt to speak, all five of the elder council members including myself nodded our heads in agreement. Marceline took this as a sign to begin talking.

The vampire girl began talking about inception, the technique of inserting an idea into the subconscious of a subject while asleep. Now at first many of us scoffed at the idea, we considered it to be a ridiculous suggestion, nothing more than folklore. But then Marceline pleaded with us to permit her to demonstrate how it worked.

She chose me as the dreamer and Billy as the subject. She hooked us up to the machine that she had been fiddling with and then sent us into a trance using her vampire powers. The next I remember was waking up in my lair, cold and calm, untouched by war. There was no sight of Billy or Marceline, by then I decided to venture out of my lair and explore this world.

What I saw next made me regret participating in Marceline's experiment, it was her, my late wife, though I would never admit I must say that after being cured of my amnesia I keep dreaming of my wife, of the times we had together, whenever I sleep. I ran away and found myself falling down a black, endless abyss. When I woke up I saw Billy and Marceline staring at me with concern. Without a word I got up and retreated to my personal chambers. Once again you may wonder why I bore you with details of my personal life, all I can say to you is that in the end these details will serve you in your righteous quest against him when the time comes.

_**A/N: Keep guessing guys, you might also want to guess the reader's identity.**_

_**And people please review on where you want this story to go and if you'd like me to improve anything. Love your feedback, 5800. **_


	6. Chapter 6

As I write this , I can feel the tears swell up, I can feel their warmth as they roll down my cheeks and the bitter taste they leave on my lips. You may wonder what all this has to do with the mission at hand, and to be frank it has nothing and everything to do with it. I am not the man I once used to be, that man is dead. I have loved and lost , and my losses are many but I believe that it is better to have loved and to have lost than to have never loved at all.

Marceline's damned dream contraception worked, the damn thing worked and that my friend is where the problem lies. For you see, we were able to get PB, strap her in the damn machine along with Marceline. We switched on the damn thing and waited and waited. After a day we realised that something was terribly wrong with the machine. At that point of time it was decided to put PB and Marceline on life support since they showed no signs of waking up. I forced the council of Ooo to let me enter the dreamworld again, even though I knew that it could most probably kill me. You know when Finn found out PB was missing he went bezerk, the raids increased, casualties went up. I am now in their dream world, I have lost track of time and this world is not pleasant as it is a manifestation of both PB's and Marceline's personalities.

At this point of time , the only thing I know for sure is that I am still able to enter these thoughts of mine into my diary in the real world through my demonic eye which I now believe that the eye is a trans-dimensional device of sorts. I can not go on further reader as I must make haste and find shelter before night falls.


End file.
